Don't Change For No One
by aLlTiMeLoW-sHaMeLeSs
Summary: Gustavo wants Logan to loose weight. How does Kendall react. KOGAN


Logan sat on Kendall's lap as all of the boy's watched '_MTV Cribs_' The three boys arguing and commenting on each house that passed by. Logan giggled at this and snuggled into Kendall even more. He saw a house that had a chocolate fountain and his eyes instanly widened, the chocolaty orbs rivaling the fountain.

"I want the fountain!" He cheered as he bounced in Kendall's lap. James and Carlos burst out laughing as they saw the little innocent brunette bounce in the older, and much bigger, blondes lap. Kendall smiled at the boys and chuckled as well. He was just so innocent.

"What?" Logan asked as he tilted his head.

"You shouldn't have stopped Loges, Kendall was enjoying it." Carlos said as James snickered. Kendall facepalmed himself as Logan turned fully around.

"You like what?" He spoke once more.

"He's so innocent. Like a white canvas. White and pure!" James announced as Kendall captured his lips with his own. Logan squrimed a little before his cheeks turned pink. The phone rang and Kendall pulled away as Logan blinked and turned back to the show.

"Heller?" James answered one he was off his laughing high. "Yup. Mkay Kelly, we be there in five. Kay adios." He hung up and faced all boys. "Gustavo wants us there in five."

"Mkay!" Logan said as the rest rolled their eyes and proceeded to get into the BTR Moblie.

* * *

><p>"Logan stay back a little bit." Gustavo said in a weird manner. Logan nodded and Kendall stayed back as well. "Blonde dog! Out!" Kendal smiled and shook his head.<p>

"You really thing I'm that stupid to leave my baby with you? Alone?" Kendall retorted as gave a kiss to Logan's fragile head and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Leave now." Gustavo spoke.

"Kenny. It won't be long. You can wait outside if you want." He spoke as he turned and faced his tal boyfriend. Kendall glared but left either way.

"Logan I know you noticed that you are not stronger or well bult like the other dogs," He began as he placed his hands on his desk. Logan nodded. Back in Minnesota he was teased for his sature and scrawny frame. He always wondered why Kendall chose him over many other boys or girls that could be worthy of the blondes' presence. " Me and Griffin have decieded to put you on a diet."

"W-Why?" He stuttered. He wasn't fat was he? He was! Kendall was just to nice to say anything! 110 is fat!

"Griffin thinks you need to be more like your band mates and since your far from it we decided to start small. Loose 25 pounds or you will be replaced. Leave." He demanded. He quickly left and bumped into Kendall.

"Sup Precious. What did he tell you." Kendall spoke.

"Um...n-nothing. He was just t-telling me to keep my grades up and make sure you guys d-don't fail." He lied. He didn't like it but Kendall had nothing to worry about.

"I swear he's like our dad now." Kendall rolled his eyes as he dragged Logan closer. "Wanna go get something to eat?" Logan shook his head. Hee was going to be skinny.

* * *

><p>Its been two months and he only lost 17 pounds. He was going to go home alone if he didn't loose those 8 pounds. He went beulimic and occasionally didn't eat. Kendall was getting really worried. The poor boy was getting really dizzy and the brunette wouldn't let him in again. It was happening all over agian. Logan wouldn't sleep with him anymore, He would flinch when they would kiss, and he wouldn't return an '<em>I love you<em>'. It hurt him and he was going to get his Precious back.

"Precious!" Kendall chimmed as he entered the bedroom. Logan stood frozen as he stopped eating. Kendall's eyes widened. He hadn't seen Logan eat in over 4 weeks. He was ecstatic that he was eating. Especially since it was three subway footlongs. Logan sat frozen as mid chew. "Watcha eating there?" Kendall whispered as he came around the bed and sat down.

"Subway." Logan spoke once the food was down his slender throat. Kendall nodded as his smile grew. Logan stopped eating and set his second foot long down.

"Oh no please Gorgeous, finish." Kendall smiled as he took a bite of the eaten sandwich. Logan whined and was quickly on top of Kendall.

"Mine!" He squealed as he shoved the rest in his tiny mouth. "MMMMMHMMMM!" Kendall chuckled and kissed his baby boy.

"Yum?" Knedall whispered. Logan nodded. "Why did you stop eating?" Kendall spoke. Logan looked down at Kendalls' chest. "Precious?" Kendall touched his cheek and his thumb automaticlly wiped tears streaming those brown eyes he loved very much.

"G-Gustavo told me I-I'm not perfect, A-And that G-Griffin thinks I'm f-fat and t-they told me to l-loose 25 p-pounds!" Logan wailed. "W-Why didn't y-you tell me I was f-fat?" He screamed as he got off of Kendall. He curled into his pillow and cried.

"Baby, your not fat. Your so samll and puny. I take care of you and right now I want you to eat. I'll talk to Griffin and Gustavo tomarrow. Mkay? Eat you need it." He spoke as He brang the subway to Logan's tiny mouth. Logan looked at in and quickly devoured it.

"How much do you way now?" Kendall whispered.

"93 pounds." He whisperd as he dropped the sandwich on Kendalls chest and drifted to sleep. Kendalls heart ached. He was so going to knock off every single one of Gustavo's trophies in his studio, and maybe go teepee his house. He was getting him back for hurting his baby. No one hurts his Precious. No one.


End file.
